The Darkness Hour
by KawiiSushi
Summary: The dark forest is becoming a bigger threat then anyone would've realized! StarClan needs some help to overthrow the vicious cats. But how? When almost ALL the cats gave up on them? Four cats were selected in a prophecy. Will they help StarClan?
1. Allegiances

**_FULL SUMMARY:_ The Dark Forest cats are recruiting members into their Dark light. They are becoming a BIIIG threat to StarClan and they need help to take down the Dark Forest. Four cats are in a prophecy that could save, or either kill the clans. Will they help the clans in time before the Dark Forest destroys StarClan? If that wasn't enough, there's forbidden love around every corner. A tom is found in there territory after the prophecy has to be complete. Will these two clans help each other before it's too late?

* * *

**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the warrior series but I do own CloudClan and DuskClan.

* * *

**

CloudClan…

Leader- Mistystar: A blue-gray she-cat with a white underbelly and paws.

_Apprentice- Hailpaw_

Deputy- Eagleflight: A gray tom cat.

Medicine Cat- Berrydew: A calico she-cat with white splashes on her face.

Warriors…

Sandfur: A light ginger tom cat.

_Apprentice- Brownpaw_

Bearfur: A light tabby tom cat.

Petalstreak: A dusty brown she-cat with a white underbelly.

Moondew: A gray tom cat with white tips.

Blacknight: A pitch black she-cat.

_Apprentice- Streampaw_

Nightshade: A dark gray tom cat with three black paws.

_Apprentice- Leopardpaw_

Stormflower: A stormy gray she-cat.

Lilicstream: A light gray she-cat with darker stripes.

Pondflow: A blue-gray tom cat.

Stripedclover: A creamy she-cat with dark brown stripes.

Apprentices…

Hailpaw: A dark gray she-cat with white dapples.

Brownpaw: A brown tom cat.

Streampaw: A silver tom cat with white patches.

Leopardpaw: A unusual spotted she-cat.

Queens…

Crystalfur: A silver she-cat with white patches.

Elders…

Rosestream: A red-brown she-cat with white underbelly and ear tips.

Jaysong: A dark gray she-cat with light gray dapples.

DuskClan…

Leader- Icestar: A white she-cat with a gray paw and tail tip.

Deputy- Lionfur: A golden tom cat.

_Apprentice- Nightpaw_

Medicine cat- Rainshadow: A dark gray tom cat.

Warriors…

Inkshade: A black she-cat.

_Apprentice- Midnightpaw_

Leafwillow: A white she-cat with gray patches.

Sweetfang: A creamy brown tom cat.

Fireflywing: A creamy tom cat.

Creammist: A creamy she-cat with gray splashes on her face.

Wildwind: A calico tom cat with white and gold splashes.

Blackshadow: A black she-cat with two gray paws.

Redfur: A unusual red tom cat with white ear tips.

_Apprentice- Lilypaw_

Goldencloud: A golden she-cat with a gray tipped tail.

Ashstep: A ashy gray tom cat.

Apprentices…

Nightpaw: A pitch black tom cat.

Midnightpaw: A dark blue-gray she-cat.

Lilypaw: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Queens…

Starflight: A golden she-cat. Mother to Ashstep's kits: Shadekit and Poppykit.

Elders…

Tigerfur: A gray tiger striped tom cat.

Other Cats…

Milo: A black tom cat with a white tipped tail. Rouge. Travels with Misty.

Misty: A misty blue she-cat. Travels with Milo.

Forge: A handsome gray tom cat. Rouge.

Maggie: A creamy she-cat. Kitty-pet.


	2. Prologue A flash of light and death

**This is the Prologue, I hope you like it! XD I hope to see more reviews in the future. I want at least 2 reviews before I upgrade.

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer- I DON'T own the warriors series, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**_

_Prologue.. A flash of light and the ending._

A flash of light shone in the distance as 6 cats padded to a new home. "We have to keep moving!" A voice yowled in the front. "We won't be safe!"

"What? What do you mean we won't be safe Lilystar?" A she-cat asked, running toward her.

"We're MOSSCLAN!" A tom sounded behind her. "How can we be not safe? We weren't safe to begin with!" He grunted, and a view agreed.

"There is a fire coming!" Lilystar growled. "It will destroy us! We HAVE to keep moving!" She hissed. "Unless you wanna be crowfood, I suggest you listen and keep your tails moving." She flipped her head around and kept marching in the direction she was marching. The cats sighed. It was best not to mess with her when she was like this.

"We're making StarClan angry!" A she-cat mewed, running up with herbs.

"They're making US angry," Lilystar hissed. "Making us move out of our territory!"

"But-But Lilystar! They didn't do that! Something much stronger did!" She insisted.

"Like what Dewshine?" Lilystar spat at the medicine cat. "What ELSE could've possibly made a fire?"

"Two-legs?" She tried. "StarClan doesn't make ALL the mistakes Lilystar. I know you're a new leader, but I thought you would've known that," She shook her head.

"They didn't WARN me first!" She growled. She looked at the trees. A cat came shimmering from them, which made everyone gasped. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Rosestream.. I thought you would've recognized me Lilystar.." The she-cat comented. Lilystar took a good look at her and gasped. Now that she mentioned it, she did look familiar.

"M-Mother?" Lilystar stammered, looking at her mother with wide eyes.

Rosestream bowed. "Yes my dear." She rasped.

"Why didn't you warn us?" Lilystar asked wearily.

"Because.. Because…" Rosestream was going to answer, but all Lilystar and her Clanmates saw was a flash of red light.

* * *

**And there ya have it. I know it's short, but most prologue's are short right? R&R!**


End file.
